Bitter Betty
by LovingYou92
Summary: Leah's thoughts before the newborn battle in Eclipse. Warning: Contains swearing and a bit of Bella Bashing. Don't like, don't read.


**AN: So, I don't know what made me decide to do Leah's POV, but, here it is. Sorry its short.**

As we were sitting there, waiting for the battle to begin, I couldn't help but think about just how fucked up my life had become. I mean, seriously: a month ago, I was just a normal girl, trying as best she could to get over the heartbreak of her first love, doing her best to graduate and get the hell out of this smothering town, convincing her parents to extend her curfew, and breaking it when they didn't. Now, I was a wolf, thrown into a man's world without a choice, fighting a war I didn't even know existed until now.

It wasn't easy, being the only girl in the pack. Throw in the fact that the leader of this little band was the man who broke my heart and left me for my cousin, and, well, I had a lot of trouble controlling my changes. It didn't help when I realised all the consequences of becoming an animal: losing my hair, losing my ability to have children, and, worst of all, losing the freedom to choose my own path. Before this, I thought I had all the time in the world to do what I wanted, and now, I was stuck doing what my ancestors had chosen for their tribe.

Even worse, my baby brother had been thrown into this world as well. At only 14, Seth looked to be in his 20s, and he too was now expected to act like a man, when there was so much living he had left to do. But, unlike his bitter and bitchy older sister, Seth embraced this life, and he was quickly accepted into the pack. Me, not so much. First off, I was a girl, a big no-n o when changing involved losing your clothes. Secondly, I wasn't too happy to be here, and I made sure everyone knew it. Hey, if I had to be miserable, then everyone else would be too.

I didn't always used to be like this. When I was with Sam, everything was great. I was happy and in love, and that gave me a brighter outlook on life. I was actually a lot like Seth is. After Sam left me, I was a bit more depressed, my attitude was a bit blacker, but I wasn't quite bitter yet, comforting myself with thoughts of escape. Now I knew that that was never going to happen, and it pissed me off to the point where I didn't think I would ever be able to shed this hard exterior I had going. It had become a part of me, sewn into my very skin. I had given my all, and Life had took it and then asked "ok, now what else have you got?" and I realised that there really wasn't anything else left.

So, I was stuck like this until my temper cooled down, which I didn't see happening anytime soon. I begrudgingly accepted this life, and enjoyed what I could: the running, the heightened senses, and the leech killing. It felt could to take out my pain on something, and bloodsuckers made the perfect targets. But even that came crashing down on me. See, I just couldn't catch a break. I was about to fight a fight I wasn't so sure we could win. The worst part of it was we had to work together with the very people who had made us like this.

I think I could've liked the Cullen's, if they hadn't been responsible for my change. Sure they smelled bad, but from the little I interacted with them, I could tell that they really thought of each other as their family. But they were responsible for the robbing of my free will, and they were bloodsuckers, so no luck. It didn't help that they had this total mindless devotion to serving that bitch, better known as Isabella Swan.

You'd think that Bella's and I would be friends, considering our Dad's relationship. But, as kids, she was only here during the summer, and she spent more time at Jacob's than here, so we never really became friends. It didn't matter anyways. She was a manipulative bitch. I mean, just look at the hoops she had us all jumping through, just because she decided to shack up with a bloodsucker? As far as I was concerned, she could just go rot in hell, for all I cared.

Though he had been ignoring my thoughts up until now, the minute I thought of the lovely ways I could escort Bella to the place where she belonged, Jacob turned to me and started snarling. _All right, Leah, enough with the bitch fest. We get it, you're bitter and heartless. Now why don't you leave us in peace!_ I just rolled my eyes, but I stopped daydreaming and concentrated on the fight to come.

Yes, I wasn't happy to be here. Yes, I hated both the Cullen's and Bella Swan. And no, I was not happy with what I had become. But my duty was to protect the people of LaPush, and I'd be damned if I didn't do just that. Plus, I welcomed any chance to kick some bloodsucking ass.


End file.
